goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
NitroG
Optimus500050 is a good user (was firstly a good user and then an evil user after that and after that, he was good again) who is nowadays likes and nice to both GoFans and GoHaters that was born in North America March 15, 2014, His first youtube got terminated and that probably taught him a lesson. How is he now good? He made an apology video to all GoFans and being nice to both GoFans and GoHaters, though the video got deleted sadly because he had to close his account to move to a new one, however, he enjoys some grounded videos but definitely not the ones out of his friends! About NOTE: He hates all baby shows forever (except that he is neutral over blue's clues with Steve) Date of Birth: March 19, 2001 Species: Human Age: 13 Continent: North America Favorite Element: War, Fire, Ice, Poison, Lightning, Stone, Metal, Darkness Formerly known as: VideoFan2001 and Jamiem2001 (he is still know as that on Wikia and Minecraft) Minecraft Username: Jamiem2001 Grade: 7th (Almost 8th) Voice: Eric, Diesel (alternate avatar that looks like Optimus Prime), Ivy (Nemo333m's version) Favorite Car: Volkswagen, Nissan, Lexus, GMC,bmw Favorite Jet:? Favorite food:? Favorite Bomber:? Likes: Flash (he respects flash haters opinions but he doesn't make videos in flash although), Spongebob Squarepants, Transformers, Veggietales, Vocaloid, Touhou, MLP: FiM, VGCP, Pokemon, AGK, Some grounded videos, Cars, Helicopters, Jets, Tanks, Submarines, Boats, Lego Movie, Cartoons, YouTube, Awesome stuff, Drawing, Japanese Titles/Adjectives/Names, Lego, Building stuff, Robots, Dragons, PSY's Songs, DIRECTV, etc. Neutral: Breadwinners, Metal Slug, Civcity Rome,spore, Anything he doesn't know, Blue's Clues with Steve (he hates all of the other baby shows though),bing and bong, Daihatsu Cars (really and will always be neutral about them he really need know them or he will get kicked to artic), etc. Dislikes: Go!Animate (though he is now kind to GoAnimate and Grounded video fans), Baby Shows (all of them besides Blue's Clues even though he is neutral about Blue's Clues with Steve itself) Barney, Mike the Knight, Tree fu Tom, Nick Jr, PBS Kids, CBeebies, Digimon, Google+, CloneDVD and AnyDVD programs, Blue's Clues with Joe, Bear in the big blue house,Doc McStuffins, Mike The Knight, When people like grounded videos, Tree fu tom, Sanjay and Craig, Being Elemental Humanoid, Caillou, Justin Bieber's Songs, Miley Cyrus' Songs, The Wiggles, Making videos out of everyone, CloneDVD and AnyDVD,School,etc. Favorite Kind of Movies: Cartoon, PG-13 Movies(His most favorite), PG Movies, G Movies, 3D Movies, Kids Movies, Teenager Movies 13+, etc. Neutral kind of Movies: Any movie Rated R Kind of Movies he hates: NC-17 (Formerly X), Movies he finds silly, Movies he find wierd, etc. Friends: PSY, PokemonMarioSonicVG, Alex Kimble, James The Animator, My Little Pony Friend, JKtheAwesome2000, Slippy V, TacoComedian, SpidermanRocks5000, Avromps1999, Zack Toombs (AKA ZmanComedian1992 AngryBirdsYesTintinNo And GoAnimateAllTheWay), Trinity Hayes, Pancakelover123456789, Captainamericafan, HeroesYesVillainsNo, MountainDewGuy2001, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY(Adriehl), Sam Chen (AKA TiVoYesBabyShowNo, Airbuscomedian1970 And EAOriginFans101), GiratinaRocks2001, Henryrules135135, Nemo333m (AKA Double Bonus), Trigonometrycomedian, Trigonometry Lord, OfficeComedian1998, Troubled Go, mrlegofan10, AVGN, bonnie the sackboy,Chickenx4, etc. Neutral: Warren Cook (however, he doesn't mind about Warren gets grounded vids) Enemies: Monkeygameguides, Gligar13Vids, Mariotehplumber, Nerry Marin (he disrespects opinions), xXMysteriousManXx, Janet Napoles, Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, AKNotHoleResident, Jackhammer (formerly his friend that looked exactly like Fredbot), Sister Jigglypuff, Nathan Pearson, Calum1998, Nopecomedian, Doratheexplorerrules, GrandChase RealCook, Osomatsukun's Land, Lothos GrandChase, Evil Master Barney, Bobbyispoopy, The Irate Gamer, etc. Favorite Color: Red, White, Blue, Gold, Yellow, Black, Grey, Purple, Brown, Silver, Scarlet, Orange, Green, Maroon, etc. Favorite kind of grounded videos: Dead meat, held back, bad luck, long ones, any with all or mostly non-made up characters Category:2001 Births Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Transformers fans Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Spongebob fans Category:Vehicle fans Category:Car fans Category:Helicopter fans Category:Truck fans Category:Jet fans Category:Boat fans Category:Submarine fans Category:Cartoon Fans Category:Kids Show Fans Category:PG-13 Movie fans Category:Robot Fans Category:Human Category:North Americans Category:Dragon Fans Category:Humans Category:Agents Category:Robotic Armor Category:Armor Suit Category:Armored Soldier Category:Super Soldier Category:Armored Robotic Suit Category:Soldiers Category:Bomber Fans Category:Fighter Jet Fans Category:DIRECTV Fans Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Bronies Category:Volkswagon fans Category:Nissan fans Category:Lexus fans Category:GMC fans Category:Jaeger Pilots Category:Pacific Rim Fan Category:Repented Characters Category:Former Evil Users Category:Former Good Users Category:Neutral users Category:Former Villains Category:Good Users Category:Awesome Characters Category:Awesome Users Category:Heroes Category:Bmw fans Category:Chickenx4 fans